


The Beat

by Cirillafionn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a junior doctor at the hospital, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara and Maggie are cop partners, Lena is the ADA, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirillafionn/pseuds/Cirillafionn
Summary: A routine traffic stop embroils Officer Kara Danvers and her partner Maggie Sawyer in something far more sinister than either could have anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Beat: Also known as The Supercorp law enforcement AU nobody asked for.
> 
> I was working on something else when this idea got lodged in my brain, I think it’s caused by my obsession with true crime podcasts and a lingering disappointment in the direction SVU decided on. Anyhoo, I hope you like it. There’s bit of Sanvers, the opening is fairly Supercorp dry during the initial setup. I was also interested in the idea of how a beat cop would only be tangentially related to a major case, but then I got a bit wrapped up in the idea of secret sensual stakeouts instead.

“You got my coffee wrong again.” Kara complained, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste.  
“Just keeping you in your toes,” her partner replied brightly. “The only way to enjoy coffee is black, no sugar. Not the dessert you drink with breakfast.”  
Kara rolled her eyes. “Yes Maggie.”  
The streets were dark and empty as they patrolled in the squad car. It had been a quiet shift and Kara was grateful for the heater as the sleet made the world outside particularly miserable. She didn’t hate night shifts as much as other officers, for one thing she got to spend them hanging out with her best friend. It got a little boring towards dawn though, especially in bad weather.  
“How good would it be if we had a stereo,” she sighed wistfully.  
“Then you’d miss my sparkling wit and cutting social critique.” Maggie grinned, slowing down at an intersection.  
A car screeched around a corner and sped off down the street to their left.  
Kara turned her head to follow the path of the erratic vehicle. “Ran that red light.”  
“You wanna go get em?” Maggie placed a finger on a switch built into the dash while Kara considered.  
“Why not?”  
Lights and sirens blaring, the patrol vehicle accelerated in pursuit.  
“There.” Kara pointed out a Volkswagen Beetle careening along the road ahead of them.  
Maggie flashed her highbeams and the car slowed to a stop. The two officers shrugged on their standard issue jackets and hats, then Maggie circled around the passenger side while Kara spoke with the driver.  
He was in his mid thirties, Kara thought, brown hair, well dressed, fairly handsome but something in his eyes made her uneasy.  
“Hello officer, how can I help?” The man smiled helpfully.  
“License and registration please.”  
“Certainly.” The man leaned over to the passenger side glove box to retrieve his papers and noticed Maggie on the other side of the car.  
“Where’s your passenger seat?” Maggie asked, illuminating the empty seat well.  
“You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find parts for vintage cars,” the man laughed.  
Kara took his papers and ID. “Glen Davis. Do you have any idea how fast you were going there Glen?” She asked seriously.  
Maggie leaned on the roof of the car on the passenger side and directed her torch beam directly in his face. “You ran a red light.”  
“Oh God! I am so sorry officers,” Glen held his hands up, still smiling. “I was in a hurry to get home to the family.”  
Something felt off. Kara made eye contact with Maggie who nodded slightly. “Open your trunk please.”  
The smile slipped for a fraction of a second, then the man shrugged. He pulled a lever under the seat and Maggie moved around the vehicle to check it out.  
“I’m going to have to write you a ticket.” Kara pulled out her ticket book.  
The man said nothing.  
“Officer Danvers?” Maggie called from the trunk.  
“Key out of the ignition please.” Kara held out her hand and took his keys, then joined Maggie.  
“What’s up?”  
Maggie pulled open a gym bag in the trunk revealing a length of tan stocking, a ski mask, rubber gloves and a pair of silver handcuffs.  
“What the...” Kara gave Maggie a bewildered look. “What do we do?”  
Maggie stepped back to the driver’s side and opened the car door. “Exit the vehicle.”  
With a show of bewilderment the man obliged. He was tall and Kara could see by his arm and pectoral definition, quite athletic.  
“Care to explain what this is?” Maggie asked coldly, lifting the handcuffs free from the bag.  
“Oh that!” He laughed with apparent relief. “I found the bag in the trash outside my office - I guess someone was going to rob me?”  
“Right.” Maggie’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “You have any weapons on you sir?”  
The man raised his hands in real alarm now. “What? No! Please I - I just want to go home.”  
“Get back in your vehicle.” Maggie ordered, and hands raised, the man did as he was told.  
“I get a really bad vibe off him Mags,” Kara murmured, examining his drivers license.  
“Me too. But we can’t exactly arrest him, all this stuff?” Maggie picked up the unopened box of gloves. “Looks brand new. We have no way of proving it isn’t a costume or something.”  
Kara expelled air from her cheeks. “Well, okay. But I’m going to ticket him and write it up back at the station.”  
Maggie nodded decisively and closed the trunk.  
Five minutes later Kara watched the Beetle disappear into the night with a terrible feeling of foreboding.

The sun was beginning to lighten the sky when the partners pulled in back at the station.  
“Breakfast?” Maggie swung her jacket over one shoulder and set her hat on a jaunty angle.  
Kara pulled a face. “I’m supposed help Alex move in to my apartment.”  
“Your sister moved to National City?”  
“She’s going to be a doctor at the General Hospital.” Kara grinned proudly.  
“Well, she won’t begrudge you breakfast before you help her move after a long night patrolling,” Maggie cajoled, “I’ll pay?”  
Before Maggie could finish the word ‘pay’ Kara was saying “Deal.”  
After showering and changing the partners sat down opposite each other at their favourite diner and ordered coffee.  
Kara pretended to peruse the menu, but ordered her usual pancakes with fruit and double syrup on the side. Maggie likewise requested her regular two eggs over easy with bacon and buttery toast.  
“Why do you bother looking at the menu if you get the same thing every time?” Maggie asked as the waitress left with their orders.  
Kara shrugged. “Maybe one day I’ll want something else.”  
Her phone flashed on the table. “Alex is stopping in for breakfast!”  
Maggie couldn’t help responding to her happy grin with one of her own. Just because her family life was empty didn’t mean she could begrudge her friend her happiness, Maggie pictured Alex as a sort of, nerdier Kara based on everything she’d heard, but it would be good to finally meet the illusive older Danvers.  
“You’re gonna love her. She was living in Hub City, but now she’s finished her residency and-“  
Maggie’s attention was captured by a cute short-haired brunette wearing a loose plaid shirt and stylish jeans scanning the customers in the diner. She straightened her posture imperceptibly, her eyes locked with the stranger and an unmistakable spark of attraction leapt between them.  
Kara turned in her chair to follow Maggie’s gaze. “Alex!” She waved and the cute brunette smiled broadly at Kara.  
“That’s Alex?” She asked weakly as Kara stood to embrace her sister.  
“Maggie, this is Alex. Alex,” Kara introduced as they took the seats opposite Maggie. “This is Maggie - my partner.”  
Alex proffered a hand and Maggie half rose to shake it, bumping her knees with some force on the table and causing coffee cups to slop their contents on the vinyl tablecloth.  
“Nice to put a face to the name,” Alex said with a smile while Maggie mopped up the coffee with a napkin, cursing the blush creeping into her ears. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
“All good things I hope?” Maggie replied, trying to slip back into her usual cool demeanour.  
Alex tipped back her head and eyed Maggie appraisingly. “Mostly.”  
‘Is she flirting?’ Maggie thought, aghast.  
Kara punched her sister playfully on the shoulder.  
“Fine, all good things!” Alex clarified with a laugh.  
The waitress returned and Alex ordered coffee and scrambled eggs.  
Maggie could not keep her eyes from Alex as she chatted with Kara and as a result didn’t contribute much to the conversation. She liked how animated Alex was when she talked about her work as a junior doctor. She liked the way Alex’s eyes sparkled when she smiled. She also liked the thrill of attraction she felt whenever Alex met her gaze.  
“How’re things on the romantic front?” Alex was asking Kara when Maggie zoned back into the conversation.  
Kara picked morosely at an orange rind from her breakfast leftovers. “Lets just leave it at ‘not great’.”  
“Weren’t you seeing that reporter? I forget his name.”  
“James.” Kara sighed.  
“He was a dick anyway.” Maggie interjected. “You have such a weird type Kara.”  
“Whats her type?” Alex asked curiously.  
“Emotionally unavailable douchebags, I think it’s because they go to shit before Kara has to commit to anything.”  
Kara gasped and threw the orange rind across the table.  
“Interesting analysis,”Alex slipped her coffee watched Maggie over the rim of the cup. “And what’s your type?”  
“Brunettes,” Maggie shot back, the colour rose in Alex’s cheeks, she noted with satisfaction, then turned back to Kara.  
“I’m sorry if I overstepped bud, you really do pick the least available guys though.”  
“I guess so.” Kara sighed. “Maybe I should be less picky.”  
“It’s not about being picky,” Alex interjected, “it’s about broadening your horizons.”  
“You’re one to lecture me. You haven’t dated anyone for like a year!”  
Alex crossed her arms defensively. “You don’t get much opportunity to meet - “ she flashed Maggie a glance “ - people who aren’t doctors or nurses when you work in a hospital.”  
The conversation drifted to other topics, then Kara stretched. “I think I’ve had enough caffeine to start the unpacking process, ready to move in?”  
“If you need a hand at all I’m not doing anything today.” Maggie dropped casually.  
“Shouldn’t you be studying for your detective’s exam? That was the excuse you gave when I asked you yesterd-“  
Maggie silenced Kara with an ominous look. “Yeah well I didn’t realise how much I wanted to procrastinate ‘til now.”  
“We’ll take all the help we can get.” Alex shrugged, “I’ll owe you one if you can lift the bed base, it’s ridiculous.”

Several hours later all three women were sweaty and exhausted, but all Alex’s furniture had been moved from the U-Haul trailer, up three flights of stairs and into Kara’s airy warehouse conversion.  
“How’s the foot?” Alex asked sympathetically.  
Maggie adjusted the bag of frozen peas on her toes with an embarrassed grin. “I’ll be fine.”  
She’d been on the lower end of a heavy bookshelf when she’d caught a glimpse of Alex’s taut stomach as her shirt was snagged against the grain of the wood and promptly dropped the bookcase on her foot.  
“I’ll make sure it’s not broken at least.” Alex knelt in front of Maggie and lifted the bag of peas from her skin. She began to probe gently with soft deft fingers. “Tarsals all in place,” she murmured.  
Maggie swallowed.  
“Metatarsals feel okay.”  
Maggie couldn’t tear her gaze from Alex. Was she blushing? Maggie certainly was.  
Alex’s fingers began to slide toward Maggie’s ankle. Lips slightly parted. Maggie gripped the arm of the sofa.  
Kara returned to the room from the shower drying her hair, oblivious to the charged atmosphere she’d wandered into. “I actually feel like a person again.”  
Alex swiftly stood and moved a few steps from The sofa as though nothing had happened.  
Maggie’s heart was pounding at a thousand beats per minute. “I think I’ll get some sleep before our shift.” She stood unsteadily and wincingly slid her feet back into her shoes.  
Kara let loose a jaw creaking yawn. “Probably a good plan.” She hugged Maggie warmly. “See you later.”  
Maggie offered a hand to Alex who grinned and gave her an embrace.  
It wasn’t anything other than friendly, Maggie reflected as she trod slowly down the stairs, but she couldn’t deny the resulting butterflies in her stomach.

Kara collapsed onto the sofa with a hearty sigh. “I should be able to get in 6 hours sleep before changeover. When’s your first shift at National General?”  
“Tomorrow morning.” Alex joined her on the sofa, and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Whats Maggie’s deal?”  
“You’ll have to be more specific.” Kara mumbled, eyes closed.  
“Is she...you know,” Alex played absently with a loose thread on the hem of her shirt.  
“What, a good dancer?”  
Alex rolled her eyes. “Gay.”  
A slow grin spread across Kara’s face. “Why? Do you like her?”  
“So what?” Alex tried for nonchalance. “She’s cute.”  
Kara wrinkled her nose. “I’m going to ignore that. Yeah she is gay. And single. And a good dancer if you’re interested.”  
Alex lifted her head to look at Kara’s face. “Would it weird you out if I called her sometime?”  
Kara considered for a moment. “Nah. I’d be okay with it.”  
With a satisfied smile Alex wrapped her arms around her dozing sister. “Thanks.”

 

The following evening Maggie was back in the drivers seat of the patrol car as they passed slowly through the nightclub precinct, where patrons were spilling out onto the pavement in varying states of intoxication.  
“This part of the job sucks.” Maggie declared as she blasted the siren, prompting two drunks to stagger off the road.  
Kara tapped her chin thoughtfully. “It doesn’t feel like a great way to spend resources, surely the bars should accept some responsibility for the levels of intoxication”  
“I meant having to watch everyone have an awesome time while we’re stuck at n here.” Maggie grinned. “It’s been ages since we last went dancing.”  
“It’s our long weekend week after next right? Maybe we can go out.”  
“Sounds good.” Maggie paused for a moment. “Maybe Alex could come.”  
“Oh?” Kara turned to her window to hide a smirk. “You want Alex to come?”  
“I mean, she doesn’t have any friends so...”  
Kara suppressed a laugh. “I’ll ask her.”  
A drunk woman tried to open the rear door of the squad car.  
“Not a taxi lady.” Maggie informed her sternly, the woman staggered back a few paces and waved apologetically.  
Over the course of the evening They took a few patrons to the drunk tank, broke up a fight or two and called an ambulance for a young man with alcohol poisoning, it was nothing out of the ordinary for a Friday night.  
“One hour to go-o-o.” Kara sang cheerfully.  
The radio chirped. “Despatch to squad car 14 come in.”  
“Car 14 reporting,” Kara responded.  
“You’re wanted back at the precinct over.”  
Maggie shrugged and pulled over to perform a u-turn. “Well alright.”  
“Copy that. Over and out.”  
They exchanged a glance. “I wonder what that’s all about.”  
Kara’s stomach churned anxiously.  
When the two officers walked into the precinct they were met immediately by a tall, pale, immaculately presented woman with long dark hair and a woman Kara recognised as Detective Sam Arias. The stranger was objectively the most beautiful person Kara had ever seen. She wondered what it would be like to meet her when she wasn’t frowning like a thundercloud.  
Sam didn’t respond when Kara smiled in greeting and the anxious worm wriggled once more.  
“This is Officer Danvers and Officer Sawyer.” Sam informed the stranger.  
The woman pointed imperiously at an interview room. “Get in there.”  
Kara saw the fire in Maggie’s eyes and shook her head slightly.  
They sat on one side of the interview table, Detective Arias and the woman took the other.  
“Officers, this is Assistant District Attorney Lena Luthor.” Sam informed them. “She has a few questions about a traffic stop you made on the 23rd of January.”  
Kara pulled out her notebook but didn’t need to check it to know who they were asking about. “The man in the VW?”  
Sam nodded. “Could you tell us everything you remember?”  
Kara and Maggie provided a step by step account of what happened that night while Luthor and Sam listened intently.  
“He gave me a weird vibe So I filed a report when I got back.” Kara finished.  
Luthor uncrossed her arms and stood over the officers. "Because of your negligence," she said coldly, "A woman is dead."  
Kara uttered a bewildered "I'm sorry, what?" at the same time as Maggie's loud "What the fuck?"  
Sam placed a placatory hand on ADA Luthor's arm. "After that man left you, he broke into the apartment of Janet Morris, Sexually assaulted and strangled her. Allegedly.”  
Kara's blood ran cold. "Did you catch him?"  
"No," Luthor replied harshly. “His car was spotted at the scene.”  
"What about the ID we got? Glen Davis, can’t you arrest him?"  
Sam and the ADA exchanged a glance. "We know who he is."  
"I don't remember seeing an APB," Maggie commented pointedly.  
"We…believe he has some connecion to the force so it’s being kept quiet for now."  
"Then what were we supposed to do?" Maggie demanded.  
"He had a murder kit in his bag. It says in your report." ADA Luthor replied coldly.  
"And we can't make an arrest for that," Kara protested, "Yes it was suspicious, and that's why I made a report!"  
"Maybe if you did your job properly and charged the perps we brought in we'd be more inclined to arrest them." Maggie added nonchalantly, crossing her arms.  
The ADA smacked her open palms on the metal table "Excuse me?"  
"Not helping!" Kara hissed to Maggie.  
"I am going to make sure you're beat cops for the rest of your lives." ADA said calmly, then stalked out of the room, closing the door with a slam.  
"I'm really sorry Sam," Kara said desperately, "We honestly didn't know."  
Sam pulled a wry expression. "I know. You're good cops and any other slacker wouldn't have written it up at all but - " She glanced at the door. " - Lena's taking this one personally. We think this is his third vic in National City alone."  
"Fuck her man," Maggie maintained. "Who does she think she is?"  
"I'd be more careful Maggie, isn't your Detective’s exam coming up? Sam asked seriously, "She can pull a lot of strings."  
Maggie's face went white but her expression remained surly.  
Sam opened the door for Kara and Maggie, and they trudged wearily to the locker room.  
"What a cunt." Maggie declared, slamming her locker door forcefully.  
While Kara didn't particularly like that expletive, in this case she was in agreement. "I need a drink." she sighed.  
"Breakfast Beers at mine?"  
"Can we stop at mine first? Alex won't have left yet and I want to wish her good luck on her first day."  
Maggie tripped over her own feet. "Oh yeah? Sure."  
Going against the morning traffic they reached Kara's apartment in good time and Alex was indeed still home. When Kara opened the door she was standing in front of the heater in the living room wearing nothing but her underwear.  
Kara pretended not to notice Maggie and Alex's tandem blushes and busied herself making coffee.  
Alex resumed dressing, putting on a shirt. "How was your shift?"  
"Terrible." Kara groaned, and filled her in.  
Alex listened intently then squeezed Kara's shoulder. "Well that’s fucked up, who is the ADA?"  
"Lena Luthor." Maggie replied, stretching out the vowels.  
Alex grimaced. "Even I've heard of the Luthors..."  
"It'll be fine." Maggie reassured Kara, "We didn't do anything wrong."  
"Apart from letting a killer go free?"  
"Well...yes. But we weren't to know."  
Alex checked her watch. "I'd better get going,"  
She kissed Kara on the cheek then after a slight hesitation as though deciding whether to do the same to Maggie, settled on an embrace instead, lingering for longer than politeness dictated, Kara noticed with a smile.  
She clapped her hands together to bring Maggie back to Earth. "Right. Your place?"

After her sixth beer Kara was starting to feel a little better. She knew she was a good cop, "The best cop I know." Maggie had slurred a few minutes earlier, and what could some hoity toity lawyer do to her when she was already at the bottom of the pecking order?  
"One more, then I should go." She said firmly, sliding from her chair to the floor.  
"Better make it a good one then." Maggie declared, and set about mixing a mysterious drink in the kitchen.  
"Here." She thrust a suspiciously viscous cocktail into Kara's hands.  
Kara took a tentative sip and coughed, eyes watering. "What is this? straight bourbon?" she wheezed.  
"I wanted to make Old Fashioned’s but I don't have any sugar syrup. Or oranges. So basically, yeah." Maggie laughed.  
They both lay on the thick rug in the lounge room staring up at the ceiling. Kara’s head spun alarmingly and her pulse thundered in her ears.  
"Hey Kara?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Is Alex gay?"  
Kara snorted with laughter.  
Maggie propped herself on her elbows indignantly. "What?"  
"Nothing!" Kara protested. "Alex asked me the same thing yesterday about you that's all."  
Maggie grinned widely. "So...she might go for me?"  
"Well who wouldn't?" Kara ruffled Maggie’s hair clumsily.  
"You're the best. And Alex is the best. So together you make..." Kara interlocked her fingers and sighed, "Potstickers."  
Maggie lowered her head back to the floor next to Kara's with a thud. "You're so weird."  
Several hours later Kara awoke with a groan. They had evidently both passed out on the floor, Maggie was still snoring loudly beside her.  
The sky was now dark outside, and their shift was due to start in two hours. Kara realised her vibrating phone was what woke her and swiped it.  
"Hello," She said thickly, wiping dried saliva from her cheek.  
"Hey, I just finished work." Alex sounded tired. "Sorry if i woke you, are you at home?"  
"No I...fell asleep at Maggie's." She said weakly.  
"You need a lift home? What's Maggie's address?"  
"Oh my god Alex, you're amazing." Kara gushed, and poked Maggie. "What's the address here?"  
Maggie snorted awake. "Wtimeisit?"  
"Alex is picking me up-what's the address?" Kara insisted.  
"Aalex?" Maggie mumbled and fell back to sleep  
Grumbling, Kara heaved herself to her feet and rifled through Maggie's mail. "46 Mason road." She read, squinting without her glasses.  
"See you soon."  
Maggie had already fallen back asleep. Kara made sure her alarm was set, placed a pillow under her head and draped a blanket over her torso. She kissed a finger and placed lightly it on Maggie’s forehead with a soft “Sleep well”, then quietly left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret stakeouts and intrigues abound! The chapter wherein Kara and Lena become better acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long time between updates, I’ve been traveling! I’ve done some reworking so this is some more buildup with everything coming to a head next chapter. I’m also considering writing what Maggie and Alex would do on a date, but I dunno.
> 
> Ps. Sorry about the tags on the last chapter!

“Don't even talk to me." Maggie grumbled, "I am so hungover I could die."  
"How is that my fault?" Kara exclaimed incredulously.  
"I haven't decided yet." Maggie threw her the keys to the squad car. "With your superhuman ability to avoid hangovers you're definitely driving."  
Half an hour later Maggie was regretting her decision. "How did you pass the driving test?" She demanded, clutching her armrest in a panic as Kara crunched through the gears.  
"I haven't driven stick in a while, that’s all.” Kara replied defensively.  
Maggie’s phone vibrated.  
‘How’s the head? It’s Alex btw.’  
With a jolt in her chest Maggie shot Kara a glance. “Did you give Alex my number?”  
“Maybe,” Kara teased, stretching the vowels out for several seconds.  
With a small smile, Maggie gazed out the window while she formulated how to reply to Alex. 

The shift passed fairly quickly, Maggie spent most of it messaging Alex while Kara teased her mercilessly. They booked a few motorists, performed some breathalyzers and were heading back to the station when Maggie glanced at her phone, expecting another message from Alex. Instead she found an email which made her scalp prickle.  
"Uh Kara?"  
"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Kara exclaimed as she juddered from first gear relatively smoothly into second.  
"Kara?"  
Noting the concern in her voice Kara glanced across at her partner.  
"My detective’s exam has been canceled."  
The car screeched to a halt.  
"What?"  
"It says right here. My exam’s been canceled with no chance of reschedule.” Maggie replied flatly.  
“Does it say why?” Kara demanded, unaware of the traffic banking up behind them.  
“Nope.” Maggie felt as though her good mood had been scooped out and replaced with...emptiness.  
“Well, lets go see the lieutenant then.” Kara pumped the crutch and set off.  
They entered the precinct and moved purposefully through the doors separating the civilian area from the offices beyond.  
“We’ve also been slammed with another month of night shifts.” Maggie read as the walked past the roster board.  
Kara ran her hand through her hair in a frustrated gesture but maintained, "This has to be some mistake. The lieutenant will fix it I’m positive."  
They wound their way past the busy bullpen to Hank Henshaw’s office and Kara knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
A powerfully built man with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows regarded them coolly. “Danvers, Sawyer, how can I help you?"  
"It's about M-Officer Sawyer - “ Kara began.  
"My detective's exam’s been canceled." Magge cut in bluntly.  
A look of surprise flashed across the lieutenant’s face and he turned to his computer. "If that's the case, I was not informed." He picked up his phone receiver. "Wait outside please."  
Kara and Maggie obeyed, finding a stretch of wall outside the office to lean against, ignoring curious glances from their colleagues.  
"The boss will get it fixed." Kara assured cheerily, "He's the one who put you forward for candidacy."  
"I really hope so," Maggie replied, feeling less optimistic by the second.  
After 15 mintues they were called back in.  
Hank looked somber. "I don't know who you managed to piss off but it's gone over my head. You've both been blacklisted. No career progression and your overtime has been denied for the foreseeable future, not to mention what’s happened to your shift rotation.”  
Maggie clenched her fists and said nothing.  
Kara brow crinkled desperately. "There must be something we can do!"  
"Short of waiting for whoever's nose you put out of joint to get promoted I don't think there is.” Hank leaned forward on his elbows. "Care to tell me what happened?"  
While Kara explained the situation Maggie felt herself sinking into despair. She dug her fingernails into her palms and tried to force herself to be calm. Nothing would be more mortifying than crying in front of the lieutenant.  
Hank sighed heavily. "You did everything by the book but sometimes policing is about grey areas. Maybe we couldn't have held the perp more than 48 hours, but maybe we could have made something stick - at least until the DA arrived." He gave Maggie a sympathetic look. "It's a harsh punishment, and I'll do everything in my power to fix it but...don't hold your breath."

Maggie managed to hold it together until they reached the change rooms, then sank to the floor of her shower cubicle, letting the cascading water take her tears.  
"Maggie?" Kara called eventually from the other side of the curtain.  
She didn't answer.  
The curtain rustled and Kara's face appeared.  
"Hey!" Maggie tried to preserve her modesty with her arms.  
"Come on, you're all pruny."  
"Just...go away." She began to cry in heaving sobs.  
Kara pushed the curtain aside and knelt beside her despite being half clothed, and quickly became soaked. She held Maggie until her tears subsided, then helped her to her feet.  
They dressed solemnly and left the station into the morning sun. Kara gave Maggie a tight hug in the car park. “Are you going to be okay?”  
Maggie exhaled. “I don’t know yet, I just...need to go home.” 

Kara watched Maggie drive away then resolutely turned from her own car and walked to the courthouse across the road, trying not to think about the discomfort her damp underclothes were causing.  
She was directed to the third floor by reception and tried to look like she belonged as she read each name plate in search of the Assistant District Attorney’s.  
Luthor’s office was empty when Kara finally located it, but her bag was on the desk so Kara took a seat on a plush leather lounge and waited. It looked how she imagined most lawyer offices to be; the walls lined with shelves of heavy books and framed awards, photos of Luthor shaking hands with the mayor, the police commissioner, and the DA, Cat Grant. She rubbed a leaf on the potted palm sitting on the desk between finger and thumb. Plastic.  
A few minutes later Luthor opened her office door holding a white ceramic cup. She jumped when she saw Kara, spilling hot coffee all over her hand, then prompty dropped the cup onto the floor.  
"Shit!"  
"I didn't mean to scare you," Kara apologized, springing to her feet and pulling off her jacket to soak the spreading stain from the carpet.  
"It's fine." Luthor said shortly. "Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to talk."  
Applying pressure to her rapidly reddening fingers scalded by the coffee Luthor moved around the desk to her chair and Kara resumed her seat on the lounge, sodden jacket in her lap.  
"It's about Detective Sawyer." Kara began, then realised Luthor was staring at her chest with a raised eyebrow. Her sodden bra had soaked right through her blouse resulting in two wet circles radiating out from her nipples. She crossed her arms defensvely, cursing the blush she felt rising in her cheeks.  
"I know we made a mistake," she forged on, "but I'd like you to remove Maggie Sawyer from the blacklist."  
Luthor returned her piercing gaze to Kara's face. "And why would I do that?" She asked softly.  
"Because she's a great cop? Because being a detective is all she ever wanted?" Kara paused, then added desperately in the face of Luthor’s ambivalence, "Because...I'll offer my time free of charge for any grunt work you need done?"  
At that Luthor’s eyes narrowed speculatively. "And your availability?"  
"Anytime - unless I'm on duty."  
The seconds dragged by while Luthor considered the offer. Kara’s knee began to jiggle nervously.  
"Fine." Luthor picked up her phone. "Give me your number."  
Kara obliged, amazed everything had gone so smoothly - aside from the first degree burns and a coffee stained jacket.  
"The only living victim Davis left is still at National General and she won't talk to anyone." Luthor’s eyes raked over Kara's chest once more. "Get changed and speak to her. I'll text you the details."  
"And Maggie?"  
"Rectified by the end of the week."  
"On it." Kara flashed her a genuine smile. "Thanks Assistant District Attorney Luthor." She turned to open the door.  
"Lena."  
Kara turned back. Lit by the washed out winter sun streaming through the window, cheeks slightly pink, she looked even more beautiful than the previous day, Kara thought. "Well, thanks Lena.”

Maggie stared out her bay window morosely. Being back at the apartment hadn’t made her feel better, if anything reflecting alone on a sudden lack of career prospects made her feel worse.  
She eyed off the half empty bottle of bourbon on the counter from the previous evening. Nobody would criticise her for finishing it, she thought, reaching for a glass, then her apartment buzzer sounded.  
A familiar tinny voice said, "Hey, it's Alex. Alex Danvers?"  
Despite her poor mood, her heart began to beat at double the speed.  
“Oh. Come on up.”  
She quickly changed from sweatpants to jeans, raked her fingers through her hair and waited by the door for a knock, then gave it another five seconds before opening the door.  
There In the hall was Alex, dressed in green scrubs which she somehow made attractive.  
She hefted a brown paper bag. “Hey! I brought lunch on my way to work.”  
“How do you know where I live?” Maggie asked with a frown.  
“I picked Kara up last night - you were asleep.” She grinned and held out the bag. “As a doctor I prescribe Thai for your hangover.”  
“Thanks.” Maggie grunted.  
There was a pause. Then Alex said awkwardly, “Are you...going to invite me in?”  
“Sure. If you want,” Maggie stepped aside. Alex wandered into her apartment looking around curiously.  
“You have better decorating taste than Kara,” she commented, running a hand appreciatively along the stylish leather sofa which dominated the open plan sitting room.  
This coaxed a smile from Maggie, “I wouldn’t call that an achievement.” She placed the food on the kitchen bench and resumed her seat on the window sill.  
Alex continued to soak in the decor for a moment while Maggie returned her gaze to the streets below.  
“Hey. Is everything okay?” Alex asked, taking a step towards her, “I’ve only known you like three days but you seem...out of it.”  
“Kara didn’t send you?” Maggie turned, surprised.  
“I haven’t seen Kara all day. I assumed she was here.”  
“Ah.”  
Alex sat beside her on the sill. “But I’m here if you want to...talk.”  
“What is it with you Danvers’ being so nice all the time?” Maggie pulled her legs up to her chest. Despite her misgivings she told Alex about her day. “So that’s me done.”  
Alex placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think so, you’re a good cop. You’re smart, and funny, and - “ she grinned again, “ - really hot. The world is your oyster.”  
Maggie felt her heart in her throat. She lowered her legs slowly. “You didn’t come here to look for Kara?”  
Alex wrapped her fingers around the base of Maggie’s neck and kissed her.  
Maggie was conflicted. Ordinarily this would be the best case scenario but today was too much. She pulled away after a moment with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I just...can’t right now.”  
Alex laughed uncomfortably, stood and took a few steps backwards. “Oh. Sorry, I’ll...bye.” She walked quickly to the front door, face red.  
Maggie stared at the closed door for sometime after she had gone. 

Kara drove to National General Hospital slowly through the mid morning traffic, exhaustion starting to creep in. Drunk sleep was never very restful and on top of that having worked a full shift she was about ready to collapse. Anything for Maggie though, she told herself sternly.  
She found a park and entered the hospital, flashing her badge for the nurse at reception. She was shown to a private room on the second floor where a young woman sat in bed staring out the window.  
Hey Allison Jenkins? I'm Officer Danvers from the NCPD.”  
The girl didn't even look at her.  
Kara took in the bruises sround her wrists and ankles. Her nose had been reset according to her file, and a large angry scar now marred one cheek.  
Kara turned her attention to the television where a sitcom re-run was playing.  
"I love this one!" Kara exclaimed. “Phoebe was always my favorite, but I think I'm more of a Monica.”  
Allison moved her head surreptitiously so the screen was in her view.  
"Obviously Ross is the worst," Kara continued, "I dated a guy like that once. He spent the whole dinner complaining about the food and preferred the Star Wars prequels to the originals! I was shocked.”  
Despite herself Allison gave a small smile and turned her head fully to watch the television.  
They finished a full episode, Kara talking as she would to any of her friends. Eventually she got a reply.  
"Rachel." Allison said softly. "I always liked Rachel best,"  
Kara tilted her head. "What was it about Rachel you liked so much?"  
Allison thought for a moment. "I liked that she made something of herself despite starting out as a waitress."  
"That's true...she deserves better than Ross though."  
Allison smiled then winced as the stitches in her cheek stretched. Sadness seemed to reassert itself like a cloud.  
“So Allison," Kara continued casually, eyes glued to the television, "Are you working? At college?"  
"College. I live on campus."  
"What're you studying?"  
"Engineering. I only just started."  
"Have you always wanted to be an engineer?"  
"I wanted to be a marine biologist but dad said the oceans were dying so there's no point."  
Kara laughed. "I guess I see that."  
"Did you...always want to be a cop?” Allison asked timidly.  
Kara shrugged, "I’ve always liked to help people, but when I was little I wanted to be a koala."  
At that Allison let out a small laugh.  
Kara didn't feel in her gut it was the right time to bring up Allison's traumatic experience, so she wrote her number on a scrap of paper with a "Call me if you need to talk,” and left the room with a wave which Allison returned.  
As she closed the door from the corridor side, she heard a familiar voice.  
"What're you doing here?" Alex was wearing her white coat with a stethoscope around her neck over scrubs.  
"Uhhh looking for you?" Kara tried, too exhausted to think of a better cover.  
For some reason Alex became uncomfortable. "Did Maggie tell you what happened? I thought she was into me and - "  
"Wait. What happened with Maggie?"  
Alex glanced around. "Come to the caffeteria? They do doctor strength coffee - you look like you need it."  
They found a table in a secluded corner of the caffeteria and Alex shared what had happened earlier.  
"...And then she said ‘I'm not really feeling up to it.’ or something, so I left." She said quietly as she shredded a napkin.  
Kara gently took the napkin away. "Well, being a detective is what Maggie wants more than anything. she's descended from a line of cops. It's the one thing she thinks she can do to impress her dad after coming out and being disowned."  
"So I really picked a bad time huh."  
"I mean, maybe?" Kara sipped her coffee and felt it immediately racing through her arteries. "Oh my god. Is this speed?"  
Alex laughed. "May as well be." She checked her watch. "I should get back to work, and you should go to bed."  
Kara took another mouthful of coffee "Can I take this with me?"  
"Of course. and - " Alex pointed a finger at her threateningly. "Don't think I forgot about your lie earlier. You’re going to tell me what you were really doing here later." 

Kara wearily made her way home and despite the coffee she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
Unfortunately it was only a few hours later that Maggie called to tell her they’d been removed from the blacklist and her exam was to be in two months. “Our shifts are back to normal too.”  
"That's great!" Kara enthused.  
"Did you...have anything to do with this?" Maggie asked suspiciously.  
"What? no!" Kara didn't want her to know about her indentured servitude, she knew Maggie would be angry.  
"Right. well, I'll see you at work."  
Kara terminated the call and groaned. She had twenty minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She hawled herself to the shower, then made a coffee which was more grain than water.  
Her phone rang again. This time she realised with an odd sensation in her stomach (unrelated to the coffee she was pretty sure), it was Lena  
"Hi."  
"Did you get a statement off Allison?"  
Straight to the point, Kara thought. "Well, no. But we have good rapport, I think it'll be soon."  
Lena made a noncommittal sound. "I need you to meet me at five tomorrow outside my office with your car."  
"Oh. It’s my one day off between rotations...” Kara trailed off while Lena stayed silent. "But that's fine. See you then."  
“Good.”  
The line went dead.  
"No sleep-in for me tomorrow." Kara sighed. 

Kara and Maggie sat in the squad car at the bottom of a speed trap on the highway to catch drivers going too far above the speed limit. It was ostensibly revenue raising, but neither minded the change of pace. Maggie spent much of their shift trying to work out what had happened to revoke their poor standing.  
“Maybe it was a mistake?” She wondered after a few hours.  
Kara nodded enthusiastically. “Probably,” then to distract her, “What’re we doing weekend after next for our days off? You said we could go dancing.”  
“We could go to Largo, the music there is good.” Maggie mused, “Unless you don’t mind going to a, you know, lady bar?”  
Kara pictured this hypothetical lady bar, and turning to face her with a large margarita, was Lena. “I’m okay with that.”  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
“And...would Alex be keen?” Maggie asked causally, is if it meant nothing either way.  
Kara rolled her eyes comically. “Yes. She’s keen as if she hasn’t made that clear already.”  
Maggie blushed. “Even after yesterday? I guess she told you.”  
Kara punched her playfully. “We talked about it, she understands what happened, you’re good to go.”  
Maggie looked relieved. “Club 220 it is.”

After her shift Kara raced home for a quick nap, found she couldn’t reach the calm plain required and settled for watching daytime television in a sort of stupor instead. Alex wouldn’t finish until after six so depending on how long Lena wanted her for she wouldn’t see her sister until the following afternoon.  
She jumped in the car at four-thirty and drove back to the precinct, then pulled up out the front of the courthouse where Lena was waiting.  
She slid gracefully into the passenger seat. "Do you know how to get to Greenslope?"  
"I think so." Kara drove onto the expressway out of the city.  
Lena smelled nice, she decided as they traveled in silence, she wasn’t sure what the scent was. It was floral but not sickly sweet.  
After about half an hour Lena looked up from her phone. "Left here."  
Kara turned sharply. "Sorry."  
"It’s fine.”  
They drove for another twenty minutes, winding between the houses which were growing increasingly large as they moved up the hill.  
Eventually Lena said, "Pull over here, and turn off the engine.”  
Kara did as she was told. Without the noise of the engine the car felt very small. She could even hear Lena’s faint breathing.  
Lena watched the house a few meters from them intently while Kara tried not to fidget.  
A car pulled into the driveway and a familiar man stepped out.  
“Wait,” Kara frowned, “isn’t that the chief of police?”  
Lena didn’t answer.  
From the passenger side another man emerged. “Glen Davis.” Kara breathed. “What’s he doing here?”  
“This is his house.” Lena replied bitterly. “And that,” she pointed to the chief of police unlocking the front door. “Is his husband.” At Kara’s confused expression she continued. “The second Davis was named as our suspect my funding was pulled. No surveillance, the detectives were reassigned to other cases, ‘leave him alone if your career matters to you.’ DA Grant said.” The bitterness in her voice made Kara shiver.  
“I’ve been told unequivocally to pursue other avenues which of course, makes me more interested.” Lena smiled almost viciously.  
Kara thought of Allison whose life had been changed forever. The injustice of it made her more angry then she’d ever felt. “Well, it’s up to us to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else then.” She turned her head resolutely to Davis’ illuminated windows.  
In the corner of her eye she could see Lena watching her for a moment longer, then she too turned back to watch the house.

The next two weeks passed for Kara in a tired haze. She was on day shifts, so either before or after her shifts she was going through CCTV footage or corroborating witness statements, or visiting Allison and only sleeping for the minimum amount required to function.  
Davis never left the house after dark while they watched, but Kara wouldn’t have called it a waste of time. Every evening she gleaned a little more about Lena. They didn’t exactly converse easily, Kara got the impression Lena was an intensely private person. She eventually learned about her background - that she was adopted, didn’t get along with her mother, that she liked pretzel crackers but disliked soft pretzels, that she liked classical and weirdly disco music, she went straight from school to college, and college to the workforce.  
In return, Kara had basically spilled her entire life story. That she too was adopted, that she had a biological cousin that she knew of in Metropolis who worked for the FBI.  
“I guess Clark’s kind of who I look up to - not that I’d ever make it in the FBI,” Kara said.  
“Why not?” Lena asked curiously.  
“I don’t really have the discipline. You have to go to classes.” She pulled a face. “I’d rather be yelled at by a drunk than sit through class.”  
“Good thing you didn’t choose law then.” Lena replied with a smile.  
“Definitely.” Kara laughed, inwardly delighted she’d been able to coax a joke from the normally somber attorney.  
They drove back to the city in comfortable silence. Kara pulled up outside Lena’s building and stretched her back with a sigh. Lena watched her for a moment, then picked up her bag and left the vehicle with a quiet “sleep well.”

Lena wearily kicked off her heels and padded across the her penthouse apartment, her stockinged feet leaving faint footprints on the tiles.  
She fixed herself a dry martini, immediately swallowed half of it in one mouthful, sighed and turned to the figure seated on one of her lounges. “I told security not to let you in anymore Lillian.”  
“Yes well, I wouldn’t have had to come down here if you answered my calls darling.” Lillian Luthor admonished, placing her phone in her handbag.  
Lena continued her evening routine around her mother, unpacking her laptop, removing a meal from the freezer and spurred on by Lillian’s disapproving glare, lighting a cigarette.  
“The publicist told you to stop that,” Lillian said with a flicker of annoyance.  
“It’s funny,” Lena inhaled deeply. “I only seem to relapse when you’re around.” Smoke poured from her nostrils and she leaned against the glass door to the balcony nonchalantly. “Why’re you here?”  
Lillian crossed her legs on the sofa. “It’s coming up to the anniversary of the unpleasantness with your brother - “  
“ - His capture, or his death?” Lena interrupted.  
Lillian’s eyes narrowed to cold slits. “Neither would be beneficial for your career at this stage Lena, if the press decided to commemorate it. In any case, I’ve been advised to make sure you steer clear of the Davis business so as not to create waves.”  
Internally Lena seethed but she ensured her outward demeanor remained unchanged. “That case was shelved. I’ve been reassigned to another.”  
Lillian stood. “I know that, but I also know you as an obstinate child, so I thought you should be told in the most direct way possible to leave it alone. This is not the time for a scandal with Grant poised to move up the ladder.” She moved to Lena and placed a kiss five inches above her cheek. “I’ll see you at the gala next month.”  
Lena remained silent as she watched her mother clip elegantly to the elevator. With a finger poised on the button she turned. “I understand you’ve been spending a great deal of time with a junior police officer. Who is she to you?”  
Lena’s insides froze. Was Lillian having her watched? How much did she know? She shrugged with a show of ambivalence. “Just someone I’m dating mother.”  
Lillian’s lips pressed together in disapproval. “You know my opinion regarding your...proclivities, I urge you to exercise a modicum if proprietary if you don’t want to scare off more appropriate suitors.”  
The elevator chimed and she stepped inside.  
Lena waited until the doors closed before steadying herself on the window frame, breath coming in short gasps as panic gripped her. She was suddenly back in school, watching her first girlfriend being expelled after they were caught together.  
She was watching her college girlfriend show her a cheque given by Lillian on the proviso she leave Lena alone.  
She felt walls funneling her down her future towering above, solid and immovable.  
Then she thought of Kara.  
Kara insisting on bringing different car snacks until she found one Lena liked.  
Kara’s dogged persistence in trying to guess Lena’s coffee order.  
Kara teasing more personal details from her than anyone she could recall with her open, unguarded chatter.  
In telling Lillian she was romantically seeing Kara it was as though the door holding back her emotions was opened a crack, allowing her to consider the possibility in earnest.  
She pressed her forehead against the cool glass separating her from the lights of the city far below.  
For the first time in years She felt a stirring in her breast and her mood lifted a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think there’ll be two more chapters at least which I’ll dive into to ease the back to work melancholy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surveillance continues, emotions are high, stuff...happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the first half of a colossus of a final chapter but I figured it needed a cut.  
> Things get fairly explicit so content warning for that. As always, thanks for the love.

Kara felt she was finally making progress with Allison. It was slow going, she didn’t want to cause any undue stress so every second day or so she would drop in for a casual chat.  
Allison had been discharged and was staying with her parents just out of the city in a small terrace with a patio overlooking the tiny backyard.  
On this particular afternoon they sat on the patio watching Mrs Jenkins’ elderly dog patrol the garden.  
"It's your weekend off right? Are you doing anything?" Allison asked, wrapping a blade of grass round her finger.  
"I'm going dancing tonight with Alex and Maggie." Kara shimmied her shoulders in a dorky approximation of a dance move.  
Allison smiled sadly. "I used to like dancing."  
"You can get back to it," Kara assured, "Did you book in with the psychiatrist?"  
Allison nodded. "It was okay. I prefer talking to you. I also think...I can talk about, you know...now if you want. You must be getting in trouble with your boss."  
Kara grimaced. "I don't want you to do this for me, I'll be fine."  
"I want to." Allison said firmly.  
Kara watched her for a moment, then slowly took a dictophone from her pocket, turned it on and set it between them. She pulled the crumpled list of questions Lena had given her 2 weeks ago from her bag.  
"Ready?”  
Allison nodded.  
"Please state your name for the tape..."

Three hours late an emotionally drained Kara keyed in Lena's number as she walked back to her car.  
"I got Allison's statement."  
Lena breathed a quiet "yes", then continued, “Was she able to ID her attacker?”  
"I did the photo array like you showed me." Kara paused for effect.  
"And?"  
"She picked Glen Davis.”  
Lena uttered a triumphant laugh.  
"Can we arrest him now?"  
"We're going to need concrete evidence. You know, stack the bricks." Lena paused. "Listen. You did great work today, You can...have the night off if you want.”  
Kara considered for a moment. She had been looking forward to going out and dancing with Maggie and her sister but she was hesitant to give up another night with Lena. "Will you still be doing surveillance?"  
"I will." Lena replied softly  
“I’ll pick you up at five then.”

Kara finally decided the scent Lena wore was peony as they watched the chief of police’s house.  
"So..." Lena said suddenly. "What are your career goals?"  
"Uh..." thrown by the suddenness of the question Kara stalled. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."  
Lena eyed her incredulously.  
"I mean, I guess I like this stakeout stuff, and talking to Allison so...detective I guess?" She grinned. “But I’m just as likely to give it all up and become a painter. What about you?”  
"My entire career has been mapped out for me since I ws born. Lawyer, assistant district attorney, district attorney, judge, then into politics." Lena replied dully. "It must be nice to be able to..." She gestured vaguely, "fall into things."  
Kara imagined having to move through life like a train on a track and shivered. No wonder Lena was so up-tight.  
The lights inside the house turned off and they sat a while longer, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
Lena pulled out her phone. "We can go." She said absently.  
With a shrug, Kara started the engine and moved off slowly.  
As they approached the city Lena looked up from her screen.  
"You must be hungry. Do you want to have dinner?"  
Kara checked the time on the dash. She could still make it to drinks with Alex and Maggie, but in the moment Lena’s offer was more desirable. Besides, she reasoned, her sister and best friend deserved some time alone together. "Sure."  
Lena directed her to a fancy Japanese restaurant up-town. When She gave her name to the greeter they were shown immediately through to the restaurant floor.  
"Wow, I am really underdressed." Kara laughed as they passed the other diners and were seated at a secluded table.  
"At least your shirt isn't see-through this time." Lena replied matterofactly.  
"Was it really see-through?" Kara asked, mortified.  
"It's fine." Lena smiled.  
It was a fantastic smile, Kara thought, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. What was happening to her?  
The waiter appeared with menus and two bottles of sake - one hot, one cold.  
“Do you have a preference?” Lena asked Kara.  
“I...whichever.” Kara replied weakly, She’d never tried sake before.  
Lena gave her a shrewd look. “We'll have one of each please.”  
Lena poured Kara a small ceramic cup. “They’re very different,” she explained softly, “try this one first. The flavor profiles are so delicate the heating process would destroy them.”  
Kara sipped the clear liquid. While obviously a strong spirit, It was kind of refreshing.  
“Now hot.”  
She felt the hot sake burn all the way down her esophagus and coughed.  
Amusement flashed in Lena’s eyes and Kara’s heart performed more acrobatics.  
In the end Lena ordered for them both, much to Kara’s relief. When the plates began arriving she eyed them apprehensively. Lena mixed a small amount of wasabi with soy sauce in one of the tiny bowls and took a piece of raw fish between her chopsticks. She then noticed Kara wasn’t eating and paused.  
“Everything alright?”  
“Yeah I just...haven’t used chopsticks before.” Kara didn’t think she’d ever felt more embarrassed.  
Lena shuffled her chair around to sit on Kara’s right and gently took her hand. “Hold this one like you would a pencil.” She inserted one of the sticks between Kara’s thumb and finger.  
“And this one between your middle and fourth fingers.”  
Kara wasn’t aware she was holding her breath until her lungs protested and she exhaled slowly. She tried to concentrate on the instructions Lena provided.  
Surrounding Kara’s fingers with her own, Lena guided them to a piece of fish and gripped it between the sticks deftly, depositing it on Kara’s plate. She clumsily lifted the piece of fish to her lips and caught it between her teeth before it fell with a self-conscious laugh.  
Lena allowed a small smile and refilled her sake, but did not return to her original position at the opposite end of the table. Her knee touched Kara’s periodically as they ate, which severely affected Kara’s chopstick ability. They’d spent hours together in the car, but this kind of intimate proximity was different.  
The food eventually consumed, Lena ordered a bottle of plum wine which Kara enjoyed far more than the sake, drinking several glasses of the almost sickly sweet liquid.  
“What did you think of the kingfish?” Lena asked, idly twisting the stem of her glass.  
“It was great.” Kara answered, unsure which of the pieces was the kingfish.  
Feeling slightly tipsy, she excused herself and wound her way through the other tables to the restroom. She splashed water on her face to try and diffuse the high colour and smoothed down some flyaway strands of hair. She stared at her reflection a moment longer, then the door opened behind her.  
Lena stood framed by the doorway, expression unreadable.  
Kara turned so her back was to the sink and began to speak when Lena cleared the space between them in three steps and gripped the marble counter on either side of her waist.  
Lena’s breath filled her nostrils, spiced with plum wine. A sensation traveled from Kara’s chest through her stomach and pooled between her hips.  
Lena inched closer. Their lips brushed lightly.  
The bathroom door opened once more and they turned towards it.  
A woman inhaled sharply, muttered an apology then let the door swing closed without entering.  
The spell was broken however, and Lena stepped back a pace. “Um, sorry.” She muttered, eyes to the floor, and left the room.  
Kara’s she steadied herself on the counter and exhaled slowly.  
After taking a minute to compose herself, she returned to the table where Lena was paying the bill. She avoided Kara’s gaze in what Kara took to be a request to pretend the incident earlier hadn’t happened.  
"How much do I owe you?" Kara pulled the cheque towards her and gasped in shock. It was more than her rent for a whole month. "I might have to take out a loan..." she added weakly  
Lena laughed. "I can cover it."  
She retrieved her card from the waiter and closed her clutch with a snap. "Shall we?"  
"Home or work?" Kara asked as Lena sidled into the passenger seat. The atmosphere was subtly different now, to Kara it felt like her skin was crackling with static electricity.  
Lena considered for a moment. "Home. Thanks Kara." She seemed her usual collected self, though her cheeks were maybe slightly flushed, Kara thought.  
She was very distracted on the drive. It was lucky there was very little traffic as she spent more time glancing across at Lena than the road. Thankfully she pulled up outside Lena's towering skyscraper without incident. They sat in silence for a moment, then Lena undid her seatbelt.  
"I'll text you." She stepped from the car.  
Kara watched her clip through the lobby and disappear around a corner in the building before driving home.  
She quietly opened the door to her apartment, mindful of how late it was. The lights were on, two jackets slung over the couch, two half empty glasses of wine on the counter. Alex’s door was closed. She heard a soft moan from beyond it and blushed hotly.  
Despite the telltale sounds from the neighboring room Kara still managed to fall asleep within seconds, Lena swirling in her thoughts. 

She awoke ten hours later with a luxurious stretch. The coffee grinder in the kitchen pulsed for a few moments, so she pulled on a sweater and opened her door.  
“Good morning! Or - afternoon.” Alex said cheerfully, showered and dressed in a loose blouse.  
“How was your night?” Kara asked innocently.  
“Normal, fine.”  
Kara raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Maggie?”  
“What do you mean?” Alex bluffed.  
“Well, that’s her jacket.” Kara pointed to the coat still draped over the couch.  
Alex laughed. “Fine, You got me. She left this morning.”  
“Do you think you’ll see her again?”  
“Oh. Definitely.” Alex grinned. “Where were you anyway? We didnt hear you come in.”  
“I heard you come...or something.” Kara joked lamely, then ducked as Alex threw an apple at her head.  
“No really, where were you?”  
"Just...work stuff." She said vaguely.  
"Raking in the OT?"  
"Um. No. I was paid in advance I suppose."  
Alex looked puzzled, Kara sheepishly explained.  
"I kind of...sold my services so Maggie could have her detective's exam back,"  
Alex pointedly placed her coffe mug down. "What kind of services?"  
"Surveillance mostly, witness interviews..."  
"Who is making you do this?" Alex asked sharply.  
"I mean, nobody is 'making' me, "I'm doing it for Maggie." Kara’s heart jolted and she felt a thrill even thinking about saying the name, "It’s for Lena Luthor."  
Alex cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "You're blushing."  
Kara buried her face in her hands. "I am so confused!"  
Alex wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "Tell me."  
"We went out for dinner and in the bathroom she nearly kissed me...I think. "  
"Woah." Alex paused. “How do you feel about it?"  
"I don't know, I mean I like the time we spend hanging out in the car..."  
"And the bathroom?" Alex pressed. "Did you want her to kiss you?”  
Kara covered her face and let out a small "yes."  
"Well, there you go."  
"But I'm not gay."  
"This whole situation sounds gay pretty to me." Alex snorted. "Besides - who cares about labels? If you like her, you like her.”  
"I guess." Kara lowered her hands. "But what do I do now?"  
"It sounds like Lena's got it covered." Alex grinned. "Just be yourself.”  
“But how do I let her know I’m, you know, into her?”  
Alex tapped her chin. “You already wear a lot of plaid, you could play some KD Lang in the car-“  
Kara rolled her eyes. “Ha ha.”

Kara couldn’t imagine there was a time when being this close to Lena was ordinary. The atmosphere in the car felt the way it had the previous evening - charged like the air before a thunderstorm.  
She pictured reaching over the center console to Lena. She replayed it in her mind over and over, until her fingers twitched. Her heart was beating in her throat. She shifted nervously in her seat.  
Lena was completely still, as usual, but now turned to watch Kara fidget.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Oh? Yep.”  
They returned to silence fraught with tension.  
Lena’s hands balled into fists and in a flash she had fingers wrapped around Kara’s head, kissing her fiercely.  
Kara overcame her initial surprise and returned with gusto. She’d never experienced a kiss so frenzied and passionate. Desire pulsed through her and she strained against the center console to try and close the distance between them.  
Lena pulled away. To Kara it felt like separating Velcro.  
“Can you take me home?” Lena asked quietly, gaze fixed firmly away from Kara’s.  
“Sure.” Kara replied hoarsely. Despite having driven the route many times she made several wrong turns, stretching the seemingly endless trip out even longer.  
She breathed a soft sigh of relief as they pulled up outside the familiar sleek skyscraper.  
There was an awkward silence.  
“Are you coming up?” Lena asked eventually.  
Kara was at a loss for words. After a moment she nodded and turned off the engine. A valet appeared as if by magic and whisked her shabby car from view as Lena led her through the extravagant lobby.  
The door man watched them pass with an expression schooled to ambivalence, making Kara wonder fleetingly how many women he’d seen Lena lead by, then remembered what she was being led to and returned to nervous excitement.  
They rode the elevator in silence, Lena apparently enjoying the anticipation.  
Kara’s eyes roamed over Lena’s immaculate visage with growing apprehension. Was she doing the right thing? Making out in a car was one thing but this...  
The elevator doors opened and Lena stepped out in to the main floor. Kara followed hesitantly.  
Lena moved to an impressively stocked bar and selected a bottle of wine.  
“Remove your clothes.” She ordered, suddenly authoritative while her back was turned.  
Kara gaped for a moment, then began to do as she was instructed.  
Lena turned and watched her as she hopped to remove her shoes, shimmied out of her jeans and began work on her shirt buttons. She stood in her underwear, skin prickling with goose pimples.  
“Remove all your clothes.” Lena clarified.  
Slowly, Kara unclipped her bra and pulled it off her shoulders, then stepped out of her boyleg briefs.  
She straightened. Legs slightly apart. Hands fidgeting. This wasn’t at all what she’d imagined, but despite the strangeness she was incredibly aroused as Lena inspected her almost throughtfully.  
She held a glass of wine to Kara’s lips and tilted it, filling her mouth with the warm red liquid.  
Lena traced a finger from her other hand down one of Kara’s defined pectoral muscles above her breast, then down her abs. The finger paused just above her pubic line.  
“Have you been with a woman before?” Lena asked softly.  
“Um, no.” Kara croaked. “Not really.”  
Lena swallowed another mouthful of wine, slowly trailed through Kara’s blonde curls and slipped between her folds.  
Kara uttered a sharp intake of breath as Lena’s warm long fingers proceeded glide inside her.  
“God, You’re so wet...” Lena whispered.  
She pulled away for a a moment to place her glass on a sideboard then resumed her gentle questing.  
Kara kept her gaze glued on Lena. Her breathing was becoming shallow. Somehow Lena still being fully clothed added to the indecency of the moment - which worked on Kara’s libido like a whip.  
“Oh...”  
Lena had located the spot no previous sexual partner had been able to find. That place slightly to the left of her clitoris which only she knew how to touch - until now anyway.  
“There?” Lena asked.  
Kara’s knees buckled. Lena was gentle but firm as she stroked, Kara gripped her shoulder for support as her legs completely failed her. Lena laughed and maintained pressure despite Kara’s bucking hips as her climax began to reach its peak. She cried out and buried her face in Lena’s chest as she shuddered and twitched, clenching around her fingers.  
There was a sound from Lena’s pocket. Without removing her fingers or her eyes from Kara she pulled her phone from her pocket with her free hand.  
“Luthor.” Her brow twitched. “When?”  
Kara could hear the voice on the other line, but not what was being said.  
Lena slowly withdrew from Kara. “Which Hospital?”  
Kara hesitantly retrieved her clothes from the floor.  
“I’ll be right there.” Lena terminated the call. “I have to go - a witness has attempted suicide.”  
Kara’s heart sank. “Not Allison?”  
“No...another case.” Lena drained her wine.  
“Do you need a ride?” Kara asked as she fastened her bra.  
Lena watched her, expression once again unreadable. “That would be great.”  
Kara hastily buttoned her blouse and pulled on her jeans, then they made their way to the hospital.  
As she pulled up outside Kara was seized by the impulse to plant an awkward kiss on Lena’s cheek and regretted it immediately.  
“I’ll...I’ll call you.” Lena said and left the car.

Kara entered her apartment in a thoughtful daze.  
Alex and Maggie sprang away from each other on the sofa, adjusting their clothing.  
"Hey!" Alex said breathlessly.  
"Hey."  
“What’s up?”  
“Nothing,” Kara replied distractedly.  
“Your shirt buttons are all weird.” Maggie observed.  
Kara glanced down and realized she’d missed several button holes in her haste to dress, her cheeks began to burn. “Shit.”  
“Where have you been young lady?” Alex demanded with mock sternness.  
“I was...” Kara frantically searched for a suitable explanation. “Out with someone.”  
“With who?” Maggie demanded, at the same time as Alex asked, “with Lena?”  
Maggie turned sharply to Alex. “Lena who?” Then slowly back to Kara. “Not Lena Luthor?”  
Kara dropped to her hands and knees and crawled around the of the back of the sofa.  
Maggie exploded. “She tried to ruin my life!”  
Kara poked her head up indignantly. “She’s also the one who fixed it!” She was saved from the rest of Maggie’s diatribe by Alex calmly covering her mouth with a hand.  
“So, how did it go?”  
Kara hadn’t decided how she felt about the evening yet. “Fine.” She said with a noncommittal shrug.  
Alex gave Maggie a warning look and slowly removed the hand from her mouth. “Well, if you need to talk about it, we’re here.”  
Maggie’s expression softened and she nodded in agreement.  
Kara felt felt overwhelmed by their support and blinked back tears. “Thanks guys. I’ll leave you to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have the final chapter basically pending one final proof so it shouldn’t be too long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head in the final chapter. The investigation closes in on Davis, only for the tables to be turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the final chapter. Finally! Anyway, once again content warning for explicitness.

The next morning Kara stared at her bedroom ceiling examining the memory of the previous evening. She probed it carefully like a sore tooth and decided it was overall pretty positive. Lena kissing her in the car caused her stomach to squirm pleasurably. Lena stroking her naked body prompted a far more visceral response and she pressed her legs together.  
She was startled from her reflection by banging on her bedroom door.  
“Up and at em Danvers, we’re going for brunch.” Maggie called loudly.   
“Okay, okay! I’m up.” Kara grumbled, extricating herself from the duvet and throwing on an outfit from the “clean clothes” chair.  
Alex was in the shower when Kara emerged. “Did you lock yourself out?” She asked Maggie innocuously.  
Maggie rolled her eyes. “Ha, ha.” She handed Kara a mug of coffee. “But seriously. You’d tell me if you had a problem with me and Alex?”  
“You know I wouldn’t!” Kara laughed, “But I honestly love that you guys are getting along. You can sleep over anytime.”  
Maggie patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Thanks bud. And...I’ll be better next time you want to talk about Lena.”  
Kara felt overcome by affection and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks friend.”

The weekend passed in a blur and Kara returned to work after what only felt like a matter of hours, given how much of it she spent sleeping. During that time she hadn’t heard from Lena at all.   
"Do you think I did something wrong?" She asked Maggie for the fifth time as they meandered back to the squad car after dropping off a domestic violence collar, "Should I call her?"  
"No!" Maggie snapped. "That'll give her all the power. I know this is a tall order for you, but play it cool Danvers."  
Kara’s message tone chimed as if by chaos magic.  
“Lena’s invited me to her office.” She read to Maggie with a puzzled expression.  
“Lena Luthor wants a booty call at the courthouse in the middle of the day?” Maggie exclaimed derisively, “That’s brazen as shit.”  
“Maybe it’s a work thing.” Kara maintained, though inwardly hoped it wasn’t.   
Maggie laughed. “Sure it is. I’ll cover for you, if you bring me back a sandwich from Demedios.”  
“Deal.” Kara said, and walked swiftly towards the station exit.  
She crossed the street to the courthouse, acutely aware arousal was already coursing through her.   
Lena stood up from her desk and locked the door behind her when Kara arrived. This time she was greeted with a kiss which left her gasping.  
“Remove your trousers.”  
Kara slid down her navy standard issue pants and underwear.   
Lena kissed her again. Tongue rubbing forcefully along Kara’s. She pushed Kara onto the desk and spread her bare legs before kneeling between them. Kara met her eyes as Lena slowly spread her with two fingers and flicked her tongue teasingly between them.   
“Fuck!” Kara twitched and knocked a stack of Manila folders to the floor.   
“Shh.” Lena admonished, and pushed her tongue questingly inside Kara. She tilted her hips forward with a stifled moan. Lena turned her attention back to Kara’s clitoris, creating suction with her lips and running her tongue in tight circles. Kara’s back arched. Mouth open in a silent cry, once again brought to the peak of release. Lena carefully slipped two fingers inside, sending Kara crashing over the edge and leaving her a shuddering mess.  
When she finally composed herself enough to sit up Lena had her face resting against her inner thigh, watching her with dark eyes. Lips parted, panting softly. She seemed to reach a decision and hiked her skirt over her hips. She pushed Kara further into the desk and straddled one of her thighs. With a finger she hitched aside her underwear and pressed herself against Kara.   
Kara gasped. The thought of her wetness mingling with, coating Lena spurred her once more. She could feel Lena’s swollen clitoris brushing against her’s and groaned. Lena covered her mouth with her hand earnjngly, then set a rhythm which Kara tried her best to mirror.   
She could feel Lena becoming more erratic. Her cool composure gone as she strove for release. Kara gripped her hips to bring them closer together. She could feel how slippery they both were.   
“Fuck!” Lena jerked and then stiffened, Kara was a moment behind as pins and needles shot up her legs.  
Lena collapsed onto her chest and slipped a hand between her shirt buttons to place it over her beating heart. She raised herself and studied Kara, then kissed her gently. The gentlest kiss they’d shared, Kara thought.   
Lena then slid off Kara and adjusted her clothes. Kara pulled her trousers back on, then her boots, eyes drawn to the desk where condensation was visible on the mahogany.   
“Well, see you.” She placed her hand on the door handle.  
“I’ll pick you up tonight for surveillance.” Lena said. Head bent as she retrieved the Manila folders from the floor.  
“Sure.” Kara gave a crooked smile and walked into the corridor. A woman eyed her curiously as she entered Lena’s office. Kara walked more swiftly, face turning red. 

Aside from several hours of Maggie's merciless teasing their shift ended without issue and the partners went their separate ways. A sleek dark sedan pulled up around the corner from the station and Kara hopped inside. Her chest constricted when Lena smiled in greeting and remembered where her face had been just a few hours earlier.  
“Ready?” She asked.  
“Always.” Kara replied.  
Lena gunned the engine and set off for Greenslopes. They pulled up under their customary tree, as they had many times before and watched the house.   
Kara had to admit she found it easier to relax, now the tension had been broken in such an explosive fashion, but she still spent much of her time fantasizing and covertly studying Lena.  
The lights went out at their usual time.   
Kara began to think about what she’d like for dinner.   
Then the front door was opened.   
Lena sat straight in her seat watching intently as Davis walked quietly from the house to his car in the drive. Lena waited until he was driving to turn on the engine, then followed with the headlights off, once on the expressway they fell back and turned the headlights back on.   
Kara directed while Lena drove. The VW pulled off into the warren of older apartments on the edge of the central business district.   
"This is my street." Kara said quietly.   
"That's good.” Lena murmured. “Gives us the plausible deniability to be here."   
They watched Davis park and found one themselves in the mouth of an alley with the front of the car overlapping the sidewalk so they could see which building Davis entered.  
He scanned the streets to ensure they were empty, then slipped inside a particularly decrepit five story apartment block.  
"What do we do?" Kara whispered.  
Lena thought for a moment. "We wait a few, then go in after him."  
The minutes dragged by. Kara's imagination worked in overtime as she pictured what he could be doing. She thought of Allison and balled her hands into fists, her legs jiggling with restless energy.  
"Alright." Lena said finally, "Let’s go."  
Kara pulled her side arm from her kit bag and clipped it to her belt, then they practically ran to the building where the front door was ajar.  
"Which floor?" Lena asked as she scanned the name plates beside the buzzers.   
Kara noticed only one apartment had a single female name, situated on the third floor. She pointed it out to Lena. "This one would be my guess, 303 - Fiona Nash."  
They sprinted up the stairs, Kara taking them two at a time, Lena close behind.  
On the third flood landing they paused, panting. There was silence for long enough that Kara feared they'd made a mstake when she heard a muffled shriek.   
"Fuck!" She located the door marked ‘303’ and kicked it in with three vicious blows.  
She fumbled with her pistol and released the safety, then held out a hand to stop Lena from following. “Let me go first.” She whispered, then trod carefully into the dark apartment.  
"Police!" She called. "M'mam we heard scream. Can you let me know you're alright?"  
There was a sqeal from a room towards the back of the apartment.  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...” Gun raised, Kara continued through the dark rooms to the master bedroom.  
Her brain took a moment to interpret the scene before her. On the bed was Glen Davis, straddling a woman whose hands were tied to the bed posts. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"Police! Hands up!" Kara ordered, voice unnaturally high pitched.  
"You're making a big mistake." Davis grinned as he raised his gloved hands.  
"Back away slowly!"  
He knelt and slid off the bed.   
"Face the wall!"  
"I am going to make you pay." He whispered ominously.  
Kara began to cuff him forcefully then turned to the woman on the bed. "Are you okay?" The woman eyed her wildly, tears soaking the cloth stuffed into her mouth.  
Unwilling to let Davis be unsecured behind her back, she wrapped the handcuffs through an exposed heating pipe then moved to the bed where she pulled the gag free and untied the rope ligatures around the woman’s wrists.  
Crying uncontrollably the woman flung her arms around Kara's neck whispering "Thank you,” over and over.  
Lena entered the room, pale but triumphant. Davis’ eyes narrowed when he saw her.   
"You." He growled. Features transformed into an ugly mask.   
"I've called for backup," Lena informed Kara, ignoring Davis. “And an ambulance."  
The woman had not allowed Kara to move an inch. She could feel tears beginning soaking her shirt collar and patted her back.  
"Your careers are over!" Davis hissed.   
Lena eyed him coolly. "At least I'll be taking you with me."  
"So...run this by me again." Detective Arias stood over Kara and Lena who were sitting together on the building steps.  
"You were on a date, you heard a noise, you ran up three flights of stairs to investigate?"  
Kara glanced at Lena then nodded. "Pretty much."  
"Right." Sam leaned forward and murmured. "So long as you both stick to that."  
Davis was led away by uniformed officers while his intended victim, Fiona, was attended by paramedics.   
"You'll need to come down and make a statement," Sam continued more loudly, "but then I think you should be right to continue your..." she raised a dubious eyebrow. "Date.”  
They drove to the station together where they were taken to separate rooms and interviewed.  
When Kara was finally allowed to leave, Lena had already gone.   
The next day she was ordered to the DA’s office, Lena was already hovering outside the door when she arrived. Kara waved awkwardly. “Hey!”  
Lena gripped her hand. “Just let me to the talking.” She murmured softly, “We've got this.”  
She glanced around and gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek, then DA Grant’s personal assistant showed them inside.  
District Attorney Cat Grant was small and slight, but emanated confidence and power. She pointed imperiously at two chairs opposite her desk. “Sit.”  
Lena and Kara obeyed.  
“So.” She took a seat in her own executive chair. “I received a phone call at three in the morning informing me the Night Strangler had been caught.”  
She took a sip from her coffee, “By some off duty officer walking by with none other than Assistant District Attorney Lena Luthor.”   
“Yes. We were on -“   
“I already know the bullshit line you fed detective what’s her name.”  
You," She pointed to Kara. "Have an honest face, tell me the truth. Now."  
Kara reigned in the impulse to look to Lena. "Uh, we were on our way back to my apartment after having dinner downtown and Lena heard -"  
Grant made a disgusted noise and stood up. She moved around the table and tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
"Danvers, is that right?"  
Kara nodded.   
"Where have I seen that name before?" She glowered at Lena. "Oh! That's right, all over the witness statements! What a weird coincidence!"  
Kara wished she could sink lower in her chair. Lena maintained her cool demeanour but Kara could see a vein throbbing in her temple.  
"You pulled my surveillance funding." Lena retorted firmly, meeting Grant's glare with one of her own. "My taskforce was reassigned. If I didn't do something he would've gone on to kill again."  
The DA shook her head almost sadly. "You've known me your whole professional life, and you didn't trust me to handle it."   
She threw a stack of papers on the desk between them.   
They were a series of surveilance photos of Lena and Kara in her car outside Davis’ house. Kara’s heart shrank. The top-most photo was of her and Lena kissing across the center console of the car.  
"He'd killed across state across state lines in New Jersey Lena, I’d passed the case to the FBI."  
Lena gazed from the photo to Grant in shock "You...didn't tell me."   
"It was need-to-know. I trusted you not to do something stupid." She shrugged. "I guess I was wrong."  
Kara sat forward in her chair. "What can we do to fix it?"   
"Nothing." Grant relied tonelessly. "Due to your staggering unprofessional mishandling of this whole debacle however this lands, you're fucked."  
She turned away. "Clean out your office, Lena."  
Kara opened her mouth to protest when Lena gave her a sharp look, warning her to be silent.  
"As for you Officer Danvers," Grant continued, "You're suspended without pay. Your lack of career aspiration has been an advantage apparently, Lucky you."  
Grant returned to her chair and began typing on a small laptop. she looked up after a moment and made a shoong motion with her hand. "Dismissed!"  
In the hall Lena seemed to deflate. she slid down the wall and wrapped her knees with her arms.  
Kara hovered uncertainly.   
"That's it." Lena declared hollowly. "Fifteen years of work. All for nothing."  
"I'm...so sorry." Kara made to touch her shoulder, then thought better of it.  
Lena gave her an inscrutible look. "Please, just go.”  
Kara took a step backward, then another, then turned and left.

Kara actually found her suspension to be quite cathartic. She hadn't taken a holiday since joining the workforce as a teenager so the forced relaxation made her feel invigorated, and for the first time in many years, relaxed.  
Alex’s income supplemented by Kara's savings were enough to keep them comfortable, and Maggie was over at their apartment almost every day so there was practically no downside, Kara reflected while she attempted to make pancakes for breakfast.  
She examined the mishapen blobs critically, and hid the more burnt pancakes at the bottom of the stack.  
Alex and Maggie emerged from Alex’s room, disheveled by sleep.  
"I thought I could smell pancakes," Alex commented appreciatively as Kara handed her a coffee.  
"I wanted to make 'congrats on your first day as a detective' breakfast!" Kara said as she sheepishly revealed her centerpiece - an extra large pancake in the shape of a wonky detective’s shield, detailed with chocolate syrup.  
Maggie laughed affectionately and ruffled Kara's hair. "You idiot."  
They sat around the table and began to eat. Despite the non-standard shapes, Kara was quite happy with the taste and texture of her first foray into pancakes.  
"I forgot to tell you." Maggie said as she mopped the last of the syrup on her plate with her finger. "I met your new parter when you get back."  
"Oh?" Kara feigned disinterest.   
"His name's Winn. Seems a bit weird, but he should keep you in line."  
"As if anyone could." Alex snorted.  
"Well, I can't wait to meet him in a week." Kara said, inwardly apprehensive of work without Maggie. Her expression must have given her away as Maggie gave her a knowing look. "I know how you feel pal, but maybe being with someone else will push you out of your comfort zone? I know you're better than cleaning vomit from the back of the squad car for the rest of your life."  
Kara thoughtfully twirled her fork and remained silent.   
Alex cleared her throat. "So, our days off all match up for the first time in forever tomorrow, what're we doing tonight?"  
"We could go to the new bar on fifth," Maggie mused, “That DJ you like is going there Kara."   
"I think I'll give it a miss. I don't really feel like third-wheeling you guys." Kara replied wearily.  
"I could ask someone from work, would you prefer a...guy or a girl?" Alex asked.  
The earnest delivery of the question made Kara laugh. "Please, no blind dates! I’ll come tonight, but you both owe me a shot." she shook a finger at them. "And no ditching!"  
Kara waved farewell to Alex and Maggie as they headed off to work while she reluctantly tidied the mess she'd left in the kitchen.  
As usual when there was nothing to distract her thoughts, they drifted inexorably to Lena.  
She’d seen Lena last when they'd testified before the grand jury. It had only been a moment in the hall outside the chamber and they hadn’t spoken. Lena had been chatting seriously with the prosecutor and Kara had stood awkwardly to the side until called.  
According to the papers Lena had fallen on her feet at least, she was now the CEO of LuthorCorp. Something about a clause in her brother’s will Kara didn’t fully understand.   
She supposed Lena had moved on with one of the wealthy socialites she was constantly photographed with at galas, but Kara longed for the trial nonetheless when they’d again be face-to-face. Every night she imagined what she’d say, she dreamt of making a speech so touching and eloquent that Lena would be enchanted.   
Kara pulled the plug and watched the dishwashing water swirl around the drain. “Well, no point moping around here,” she told herself firmly, and grabbed her keys and wallet from the sideboard.  
80’s pop hits pumping through her headphones, she walked briskly to the grocery store and picked up a selection of appetizers, a some bottles of wine and a six pack of beer to surprise Alex and Maggie with when they finished work.   
She bounded up the stairs to her apartment, singing along to Bananarana breathlessly when she was knocked off balance by someone coming the other way.   
She teetered for a split second, off balance and about to fall backwards down the stairs when she was steadied by a firm grip on her shoulder.  
She blinked. “Lena?”  
Caught off guard, Lena simply stared for a moment then stammered, “Um, I was...I remembered you liked Chinese food so I brought...” She gestured to a brown bag lying beside their feet, sauce slowly soaking through the paper.   
“Oh! Sorry.” Kara searched frantically for something to say. “Do you still want to come up?” She asked hesitantly.  
“Yes. I mean, if that’s okay.” Lena retrieved her bag from the step and they crossed the landing to Kara’s apartment. She fumbled with the keys in the lock and shot Lena an apologetic smile, then welcomed her inside.  
Lena took in the mismatched furnishings while Kara unloaded her groceries.   
“Want me to take that?” She pointed to the Chinese, which was now dripping viscously onto the floorboards.   
“Oh god!” Lena laughed. “I nearly kill you, then I trash your house. Have you got a plastic bag?”  
Kara handed her one and smiled. “It smelled good anyway. Drink?”  
“Please.”  
Gratefully hidden by the breakfast bar, Kara sloshed a liberal amount of wine into two glasses and handed one to Lena.   
It’s not how I imagined...” Lena murmured.   
“How did you imagine it?” Kara handed her a glass of Pinot gris.  
“I’m not sure,” Lena smiled. “Less...personal I suppose.”  
Kara eyed the pile of unfolded laundry on the sofa, the dirty plates she hadn’t felt bothered to wash earlier stacked beside the sink and winced. “Sorry about that, Alex is on a weird roster and we weren’t expecting-“  
“No! I didn’t mean that,” Lena gestured to the photos on the wall. The blanket Kara and Alex’s grandmother had made them, the $5 print of the Eiffel Tower to which Kara had glued pictures of herself and Alex. “My apartment feels so sterile by comparison. I like it.”  
Kara lifted the laundry and dumped it on her bedroom floor to make room and they sat silently for a minute, Kara began to say, “it’s good to see you” at the same time as Lena spoke.  
They both laughed awkwardly. Kara tucked her knees under her and gulped down a large mouthful of wine. “How’s the new job?”  
“You heard about that?” Lena asked, then smiled. “I honestly couldn’t be happier. My mother isn’t talking to me, it’s a dream come true.”  
Kara laughed. “I’m glad. You seem a lot more chill.”  
“I am.” Lena busied herself with her glass of wine. “How are you doing?”  
“I’ve actually been really good.” Kara answered earnestly. “I’ve had a lot of time to think, and I think, if this whole thing hasn’t messed up my permanent record, that I want to join the FBI.”  
Lena looked relieved. “That’s a fantastic idea. Look...I’m glad you’re okay. Part of the reason I avoided you was guilt. I mean,” she placed her glass on the coffee table. “What happened worked out for the better in my case, I don’t think I could face you if it had ruined you.”  
“Even if it had I’d still want to see you,” Kara replied with a crooked smile, her eloquent speech forgotten. “I’ve missed you.”  
Her heart leapt as Lena stood, her eyes fixed on Kara’s she undid her shirt buttons and slid her charcoal skirt down her legs.  
Kara gaped. Lena’s body was pale and soft looking. The expensive lace underwear she wore was kicked aside and Kara swallowed.   
With a self conscious laugh Lena held out her hand and Kara allowed herself to be pulled upright.  
Lena slipped her hands around Kara’s waist and kissed her softly.  
Kara tentatively ran her fingers over Lena’s back, marveling at the feel of her skin.  
Lena gripped the hem of Kara’s shirt and pulled it off over her head.  
Her bare breasts brushed against Lena’s. She was so distracted by the sensation she didn’t notice her trousers being unbuttoned until they were around her knees. She kicked them away and kissed Lena with a fierce passion. Her hands now roamed all over her body, down the swell of her buttocks and up to her neck, brushing briefly over her carefully groomed public hair.  
Lena’s breath caught. Spurred on, Kara ran a finger along the seam where Lena’s folds met, then slipped between them.  
Lena nipped Kara’s neck with her teeth. In a mirror of their first time together, Kara marveled at how wet Lena was becoming, so slippery she had a hard time finding purchase.  
“I want to...” she knelt on the rug. Her face now level with Lena’s crotch she gazed up at her.  
“Oh no.” Lena laughed. “I can’t do this standing.”  
She sat and allowed her legs to be spread. Kara stared at the pure sensual desire She now embodied. Lena watched her through hooded eyes, propped up on her elbows. Her lips were swollen and parted. Her bare breasts heaved with every breath, and between her legs she glistened. Kara had never seen anything more erotic in her life.  
She adjusted her position and wrapped her arms around Lena’s thighs. Her hips strained towards Kara, who ran her tongue tentatively over Lena’s clitoris causing her to shudder. “You taste incredible...”   
She kissed and sucked gently, until Lena’s twitching became wild bucking. The heels of her hands pressed into her eyes as she came.   
Her back arched and her feet drummed on the floorboards, Kara struggled to keep tongue in contact, then Lena took a hold of Kara’s head to pull it towards her.  
She slid up Lena’s body panting and on fire with arousal. She made to wipe her mouth but Lena stopped her. Kissing her soundly instead.  
Kara’s attention was caught by the front door opening.   
“Who’s ready to par- “ Alex stood frozen in shock.   
Maggie ran into the back of her, then screwed her eyes shut “Holy shit!”  
Kara whipped the moth eaten blanket from the sofa and draped it over herself and Lena with a soft “Oh no...”  
Lena’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “We should dress.”  
“Can you wait in the hall or something?” Kara demanded irritably.  
Alex and Maggie promptly headed back to the landing and closed the door behind them.   
Kara and Lena dressed hurriedly, then Kara opened the front door to let Maggie and Alex back into the apartment, face burning with embarrassment.  
Lena however slid into cool professionalism as though she’d just stepped off a jet to greet a work colleague. “You must be Alex.” She said warmly, extending a steady hand.   
Alex shook it bemusedly. “Nice to meet you.”  
She turned to Maggie who appeared stone faced.  
“First of all, I'm sorry for what I did,” Lena began, “I could assure you I’m not that person anymore but I suspect it wouldn’t mean much. I’ll make it up to you if you’ll let me.”  
Maggie rolled her eyes and pulled her into a rough hug. “Just be good to Kara okay?”  
Alex opened the fridge and exclaimed over the appetizers Kara had purchased.  
"I thought we could make a night of it." Kara muttered, mortified embarassment giving way to a more manageable general sense of shame.  
"Lena, do you want to join us?" Alex asked around a mouthful of proscuitto.  
Lena checked her phone. "I'm supposed to be going to a fundraiser,” she smiled at Kara. “But I can ditch just this once."in   
Several hours, and bottles of wine later Alex watched Kara and Lena make slow circles on the dance-floor with a contented expression.   
Maggie returned to the table with four beers and placed two in front of Alex. “Gotta say, having a billionaire on hand is pretty useful, the bar tab Luthor opened even covers the fancy German beer.”  
Alex laughed and slipped her arm around Maggie’s waist. “I’m glad you approve.”  
They watched Lena gently tilt Kara’s chin upward with a finger to kiss her gently.  
“Well, she isn’t shy about PDA,” Maggie said approvingly, “I like that in a woman.”  
“How about you show me some?” Alex murmured, then laughed as Maggie pulled her chair closer.  
They kissed leisurely. Despite the familiarity with which she was growing to regard Maggie Alex still felt a stirring in her chest.  
Maggie cupped Alex’s cheek with her hand. “I love you,” She said softly.  
Before Alex could respond, Kara and Lena appeared.   
“Hey! Put a muzzle on it.” Kara teased.  
“That’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Alex retorted playfully. Keeping her arms firmly around Maggie’s shoulders.  
Lena glanced at Kara. “Thank you for the lovely evening, I think I’m ready to retire.”   
“Have a nice sleep,” Maggie replied with a smirk. “You coming back with us Kara?”  
Alex watched her sister turn bright red and saved her from further embarrassment. “Oh, leave her alone.” She stood and embraced Kara warmly. “Have fun, be safe, text me tomorrow.”  
She kissed Lena’s cheek in farewell and resumed her seat, leaning into Maggie’s chest. “Ready to take me home?”  
Maggie gazed regretfully at the full beer bottles on the table. “But...”  
Alex nibbled on Maggie’s ear, anticipating the response it would illicit. She heard Maggie’s breath catch and smiled teasingly. “We can stay if you want.”  
“No, it’s...let’s go.” Maggie breathed.  
With an approving nod Alex picked up one of the bottles and gulped down as much beer as she could manage. Maggie eyed her admiringly as she placed the empty bottle down on the table.  
They wound their way through the dancing, chatting patrons and out onto the street.  
Maggie keyed the address into her ride share app while Alex nuzzled her neck distractingly.   
“I love you too.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your nice messages and kudos, they gave me life. Hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to reading more law enforcement Supergirl AU in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I’ve written pretty much the whole thing but it’s in need of serious edits so I’ll update as soon as I can.


End file.
